SEX
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: Série non Explicite n X. Série de drabbles, l'histoire du couple Sasuke X Naruto à travers divers thèmes.
1. Jalousie

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Notes :** - L'univers est un peu différent de celui des mangas, disons que je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce…

-Attention, tous les drabbles forment une même histoire, cependant ils ne sont pas organisés par ordre chronologique

-Publication tous les vendredis sauf problèmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie<strong>

Sasuke était jaloux, horriblement jaloux, comment ce crétin de clébard avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer que le blond était à lui ? À lui ! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, les marques de dents dans la nuque c'étaient les siennes les suçons et les griffures de même. Vraiment le chien voulait mourir…

-L'Uchiwa, tu me fais peur à regarder mon Akamaru comme ça…

-Sérieux Sas'ke, il a rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal ? Rien fait de mal ? Ce putain de clebs t'as reniflé les fesses !

Oui Sasuke était un terrible jaloux même si parfois personne n'en comprenait les raisons.


	2. Saint Valentin

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Valentin<strong>

Naruto stressait, il n'était absolument pas près ! On était le treize février et il n'avait rien, le chocolat qu'il avait tenté de faire avait une tête douteuse, les boutiques étaient fermées, il avait beau fouiner il ne trouvait rien, si ce n'est une boite vaguement en forme de cœur rose, immonde…

Le lendemain c'est écarlate qu'il rejoint Sasuke la boite dans les mains, il la lui tendit sans un mot. Sasuke l'ouvrit, regarda à l'intérieur avant de sauter dans les bras de Naruto pour lui rouler la galoche du siècle. Dans la boite la chevalière des Uzumaki.


	3. Peur

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** -Il y a ici une grosse différence avec le manga, c'était pour un des thèmes suivant… Et puis j'aime trop Itachi pour qu'il soit absent des drabbles.

-kawai xena ; Merci pour ta review, malheureusement je me suis fixé l'objectif de texte de 1oo mots, du coup je ne m'étend pas vraiment sur les sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>Peur<strong>

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais avouer mais depuis qu'il était petit il avait peur du noir, depuis le soir où son oncle Madara était rentré chez eux pour tuer son père… Depuis il était quasiment incapable de dormir dans le noir, alors quand il avait emménagé avec Naruto il s'était préparé à ne plus dormir. La première nuit il était resté les yeux grands ouverts attendant que la nuit passe. Puis Naruto l'avait enlacé, la chaleur qu'il dégageait l'avait enveloppé et finalement, sans s'y attendre, il avait sombré. Il avait passé la meilleur nuit de sa vie, sans réveil en sursaut…


	4. Présentation aux Parents

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Notes :** -Ici aussi on retrouve une différence avec l'univers originel.

* * *

><p><strong>Présentation aux parents<strong>

Sasuke stressait, aujourd'hui il devait présenter l'idiot à ses parents, il avait repousser ça jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Son frère l'avait honteusement obligé avec un honteux chantage ! Il revérifiait sa tenue puis celle de Naruto et soupira en passant la porte rejoignant sa famille dans le salon.

-Père, mère, je vous présente Naruto, mon petit-ami.

-Kia ! Il est trop chou !

Ça c'était sa mère, son père lui fixait de son regard noir Naruto.

-Ça va, tu aurais pu trouver pire parti…

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer, son père manquait de tact, d'autant plus quand son frère ajouta :

-Bienvenue dans la famille.


	5. Coming out

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

**Note(s) :** -L'alcool c'est MAL ! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Coming-out<strong>

Naruto avait beaucoup trop bu, il racontait sa vie à toute leur promotion réunie pour fêter son passage Ambu. Son 'Moi j'adore me faire prendre' avait jeté un blanc et tout le monde l'écoutait, attendant la suite. 'C'est juste trop bon, des fois on fait l'inverse, mais c'est pas aussi bon…' Hinata était tombée dans les pommes. 'Et puis il me prend si fort c'est bon… Moi… Et ben…' Toute l'attention était dirigée sur lui alors qu'il titubait. 'J'aime quand Sasuke il me prend.' Le silence ce fit plus important, Sasuke le tira vers lui pour le faire taire.


	6. Premier baiser

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note** **:** Mon dieu que c'est _fluffynion_.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier baiser.<strong>

Sasuke se souvenait du premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Naruto, ça avait été bref, un peu humide et très étrange. Une pression de lèvres, ça lui avait laissé un souvenir marquant, cuisant et honteux. Pourtant le soir en rentrant il avait passé son temps les doigts sur les lèvres et les joues rougissantes. Avec le temps la honte avait passé pour laisser place à un sentiment étrange : l'envie, le désir. Deux jours plus tard il coinçait Naruto dans un coin, lui demandant ce qu'il en avait pensé et retenta l'expérience. La seconde était mieux, la troisième d'autant plus…


	7. Tendresse

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Tendresse<strong>

Naruto avait la tête posée sur la cuisse de Sasuke, ils regardaient tranquillement la télévision. Ses doigts erraient sur le genoux du brun juste sous ses yeux, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il poussa un soupire de contentement en sentant une mains se glisser dans ses cheveux jouant avec ses mèches dorées. Il adorait quand Sasuke faisait ça, il ferma les yeux doucement, frottant légèrement sa joue contre la cuisse du brun. Même si ça avait été dur au début pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place. La main glissa jusqu'à venir caresser sa peau dénudée, il soupira de plaisir.


	8. Battement de cœur

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Battement de cœur**

Naruto avait la tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke, leurs deux peaux nues se collaient, leurs respirations étaient lourdes et profondes. Ils étaient tout deux dans cet état cotonneux, comateux même, post-orgasme. Naruto ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le bruit qu'il entendait, ses doigts jouaient le même rythme, distraitement, sur le ventre de Sasuke. Il était complétement absorbé par les battements de cœur qu'il entendait, ça le berçait doucement et petit à petit il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil. Il adorait ce genre de moment un peu câlin après avoir fait l'amour. C'était agrèable.


	9. Bain romantique

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Bain romantique<strong>

Sasuke avait tout préparé pour le retour de mission de Naruto, il avait fait coulé un bain, allumé les bougies relaxantes et parfumées. Il avait tout fait pour que Naruto se sente bien. Il l'accueilli à la porte, lui bandant les yeux avant de le guider vers la salle de bain, l'effeuillant au passage, disséminant les vêtements dans tout l'appartement. Il retira les sien et se glissa avec lui dans le bain, il récupéra l'éponge de bain et commença doucement à lui frotter le dos, un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'élargi en le sentant s'appuyer contre lui. Vraiment parfait…


	10. Confessions sur l'oreiller

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** M.

**Note :** Moi j'aime bien Kiba =D.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession sur l'oreiller<strong>

Naruto avait les cheveux comme un halo sur l'oreiller, les joues rougies, il ne retenant même plus ses gémissement, Sasuke le pilonnait avec force. En un même grognement ils jouirent en synchro. Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Brisant l'instant Naruto se mit à parler :

-T'es le premier à me faire grimper comme ça.

D'un coup Sasuke oublia la fatigue et fixa son regard noir sur Naruto.

-Pardon ? Le premier ? Y'en a eu d'autres ?

Naruto devint écarlate, il voulait garder ça pour lui…

-Deux…

-Qui ?

-Gaara et Kiba.

-Kiba ? Mais je vais le tuer ce connard !


	11. Enfants

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfants<strong>

Sasuke détestait les enfants, réellement, il haïssait ça et était heureux d'être gay pour éviter ce problème. Enfin ça c'était avant de connaître Naruto, ce dernier était un aimant à gamins. Toujours, dès qu'ils sortaient, il y en avait qui accourait pour jouer avec 'Onc' Uto' et lui il se retrouvait trainé dans ce genre d'histoire. Il avait du admettre que les enfants n'étaient pas si horrible que ça. Naruto avait été plus que ravis de l'apprendre, il avait proposé avec un grand sourire d'en adopter un. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke tomber dans les pommes…


	12. Cinéma

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note** **:** Merci pour les reviews malheureusement impossible de vous répondre... Et désolé, je suis un peu en retard...

* * *

><p><strong>Cinéma<strong>

Devant le cinéma le couple se chamaillait quand au film à aller voir. Sasuke voulait un polard noir et un peu glauque et Naruto voulait voir le film d'horreur, plein de sang… Il n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord. Ils jouèrent à pierre feuille ciseaux pour choisir, Naruto gagna et donc paya les places. Il s se dirigèrent vers la salle trois, Sasuke grognant contre le 'foutu blond'.

(…)

Ils sortirent de la salle en riant, la vendeuse c'était trompée et ils s'étaient retrouvé devant une comédie romantique, Noruto se moquait de l'actrice quand Sasuke lui glissa :

-Ça me donne des idées…


	13. Premier rendezvous

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Rendez-Vous (Naruto)<strong>

Naruto était devant son armoire à la recherche de vêtements portables, il voulait quelque chose de classe, c'était leur premier rendez-vous avec Sasuke, ce dernier l'avait invité dans un restaurant un peu chic. Et depuis qu'il le savait il se comportait comme une fille, il avait mis deux heures pour se laver, se coiffer et tenter de trouver la tenue parfaite. Mais rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il pris finalement un jeans noir sur lequel Sasuke l'avait complimenté et une chemise blanche faisant ressortir son bronzage. Il regarda l'heure et quitta l'appartement en courant. Il était en retard !

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Rendez-Vous (Sasuke)<strong>

Sasuke était devant le restaurant, une tenue sombre aux couleurs de sa famille sur le dos. Il avait trente minutes d'avance, c'était le premier rendez-vous, il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant chic espérant éblouir Naruto. En attendant il patientait devant la poste, l'idiot, quinze minutes encore, cinq… Ils auraient du être à l'intérieur depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Il vit Naruto arriver en courant, la chemise à moitié ouverte, les cheveux en vrac et les joues rouges, il le laissa entrer avant lui, dévorant des yeux son postérieur moulé dans son jeans. Ce rendez-vous commençait pour le mieux…


	14. Rituels du Matin

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Rituels du Matin<strong>

Sasuke était toujours le premier debout, il se servait un grand verre de jus de tomate frais, il ne pouvait rien avaler d'autre. Il prépara un bol avec du lait et du chocolat, en attendant que ça soit chaud il tartina deux tranches de brioche avec de la pâte choco-noisette. Il retourna ensuite vers la chambre, s'asseyant sur le lit et se pencha sur Naruto. Il caressa doucement sa joue en lui murmurant un debout. Le blond lui répondait souvent par un grognement et remontait la couverture sur lui. Plus tard il venait le rejoindre les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux en vrac.


	15. Camembert

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Camembert<strong>

La première fois où Sasuke avait visité l'appartement de Naruto ce qui l'avait choqué fut l'odeur. Une odeur rance, qui imprégnait les murs, un rictus dégouté avait pris place sur son visage. Il avait progressé dans l'appartement jusqu'à tomber sur la cuisine, c'était une vision d'horreur absolue… Il y avait des pots de ramens à moitié vides partout, du lait caillé sur la table et le must ! Un fromage 'français' coulant, un peu vert, au beau milieu de la pièce l'odeur venait de lui.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Du camembert, c'est un cadeau.

Visiblement l'Uzumaki n'avait pas que des amis…


	16. Visite en Salle des Archives

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

* * *

><p><strong>Visite en Salle des Archives.<strong>

Naruto tentait t'attraper un dossier en haut d'une étagère, celui de Sai, il se retrouvait avec lui sur une mission. Il voulait connaître les capacités du son futur coéquipier. Sono pied ripa sur le tabouret alors qu'il se dressait, il bascula en arrière et tomba sur un torse musclé. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Sasuke avant de glapir en sentant des mais se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. La salle était silencieuse et son glapissement résonna dans la pièce. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri alors qu'une mai taquine glissait dans son jeans.


	17. Café

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

* * *

><p><strong>Café.<strong>

Sasuke était d'une humeur de chien, il parcourait la ville un dimanche matin à la recherche de café. Il n'y en avait plus et impossible pour lui de faire émerger son frère sans. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon jour ! Il avait rendez-vous, celui des six mois, avec Naruto dans un putain de théâtre à Suna et son frère devait l'y emmener, il était déjà sûr d'être en retard ! C'était horrible et pas un seul magasin ouvert et personne pour lui filler un paquet de café. S'il était incapable de trouver du café, il laisserait Naruto seul… Il était mort…


	18. Déclaration et Réponse

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note** : Je suis en retard en retard, en retard...

* * *

><p><strong>Déclaration et Réponse.<strong>

Naruto était sur les nerfs, à triturer ses manches en attendant Sasuke, il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui avouer ses sentiments et ça l'angoissait. Il le vit arriver et soupira d'appréhension. Il le salua et se rapprocha de lui.

-Hum, Sasuke je…

-Hn ?

-Voilà…

Il devint écarlate et bafouilla un :

-Je t'aime.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Sasuke prenait quelques couleurs.

-Je sais pas… Désolé.

Il ne savait vraiment pas, la réaction de sa famille, des amis. Il vit les yeux de Naruto s'embrumer. Au diable les autres. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi.


	19. Première Surprise

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note** : J'ai actuellement quelques problèmes avec FF, à savoir notamment je ne reçois plus les alertes, donc impossible de répondre au reviews =/.

* * *

><p><strong>Première Surprise.<strong>

Naruto avait tout préparé, consciencieusement, profitant da l'absence de Sasuke parti chez ses parents pour l'après-midi. Il avait entièrement redécoré le salon avec des banderoles multicolores, des ballons. Il avait même réussi à acheter un gâteau qui semblait mangeable et pas trop sucré. Il avait réuni une partie de leur promo, les 'proches' de Sasuke. Ils étaient tous planqués derrière le canapé ou la table attendant le retour du brun, Naruto avait marchandé avec Itachi pour qu'il vienne e qu'il l'aide à trouver un cadeau. Quand Sasuke passa la porte avec son frère tous se levèrent en hurlant un :

-Joyeux anniversaire !


	20. Premier Pardon

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note** **:** navré des semaines de retard, mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait des fautes qui trainaient encore, du coup j'ai renvoyé le tout à une autre beta, mais j'ai pas eu les corrigés T_T. Du coup désolé d'avance des resta-chou de faute...

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Pardon.<strong>

Sasuke tentait de se faire pardonner depuis une semaine. Il avait mal réagit, cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient en couple et il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre. Si bien que quand Sakura les avait interrompu au milieu d'un baiser, il l'avait repoussé en niant leur relation. Depuis il s'en voulait horriblement. Il avait à peu près tout tenté pour se faire pardonner et rien ne marchait, c'était maintenant ça dernière chance : des excuses publiques, il l'enlaça même devant leur promo et pour la première fois toute celle-ci pu admirer son sourire au 'C'est pardonné' de Naruto.


	21. Mission longue durée

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission longue durée (première longue séparation).<strong>

Naruto avait été envoyé en mission longue durée à Suna auprès de Kazekage pour renforcer les liens entre Konoha et Suna, demander une alliance militaire, c'était nécessaire avec la menace de l'Akatsuki. Seulement c'était la première fois depuis leur mise en couple qu'ils étaient aussi longtemps séparés et Sasuke lui manquait. Il avait bien essayé de lui écrire mais il ne savait quoi dire et les lettres auraient pu compromettre sa mission. Lui envoyer une invocation était hors de question. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer. Il avait besoin de Sasuke et il voulait savoir s'il lui avait manqué aussi.


	22. BlessureMaladie

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>BlessureMaladie.**

Naruto était revenu de Suna blessé, gravement, tellement que le chakra de Kyubi ne suffisait plus à refermer la plaie béante sur son torse. Il avait été pris en embuscade par des déserteurs, à un contre dix il n'avait rien pu faire. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait trouvé gisant dans son sang, il était venu à sa rencontre en le voyant en retard. Il était revenu à Konoha, Naruto sur le dos, Sharigan grands ouverts, il avait été plus vite que possible. Il avait ensuite refusé de quitter Naruto pendant les soins, le rejoignant dans son esprit pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Il avait été surpris de voir le renard bercer Naruto. Il s'en était fait un allier en ne le rejetant, ils avaient tout deux œuvré pour ne pas que l'esprit de Naruto s'endorme. Tsunade avait réussit à cautériser la plaie, mais Naruto était plongé dans le coma suite à la perte de sang et un choc frontal qu'ils n'avaient remarqué qu'une fois sur la table. Il avait passé une semaine dans le coma et pas un instant Sasuke l'avait quitté. Quand il s'était réveillé Sasuke avait fondu en larme pour la première fois. Par la suite jamais ils ne firent de missions séparées.


	23. Répartition des tâches ménagères

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Répartition des tâches ménagères.<strong>

Après leur emménagement il avait fallu répartir les tâches domestiques, ça n'avait pas été simple. Naruto ne pouvait pas faire les courses : les gens lui vendaient des produit avariés (c'était encore pire quand la vendeuse était une femme, allez savoir pourquoi…), il ne pouvait pas non plus faire la cuisine : il avait que commander des Ramens, le ménages ? Sasuke avait encore en tête la vision d'horreur qu'était l'appartement du blond. La vaisselle ? Il avait réussit à inonder l'appartement la première fois qu'il avait tenté. Sasuke avait pris sur lui et depuis Naruto était cantonné à faire le lit le matin.


	24. Piquenique

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Pique-nique.<strong>

Les parents de Sasuke avaient absolument tenu à inviter Naruto au pique-nique annuel des Uchiwa. Tout le monde observait d'un drôle d'œil le seul blond dans cette étendue de brun. Sasuke se sentait mal pour lui, pourtant Naruto souriait. Ils s'installèrent et en un rien de temps on entendit un hurlement strident, oh oui, la mère de Sasuke avait eu la bonne idée de confier la cuisine à Naruto… Ce fut la première fois où un Uchiwa hurla et où Itachi tomba dans les pommes. À cet instant Sasuke eu le plus beau moyen de pression au monde.


	25. Musique

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique.<strong>

Naruto écoutait une chanson horripilante aux yeux de Sasuke depuis maintenant trois jours, un truc horrible, répétitif, électro… Bref une abomination et pourtant il n'avait rien le droit de dire, soit disant que tout ça c'était sa faute, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Bon d'accord, il l'avait peut-être trainé une fois ou deux à un concert, mais rien de dramatique, bon, certes c'était du metal, et Naruto en avait eu des bourdonnements dans les oreilles pendant cinq jours. Mais ça ne justifiait en rien ça ! Ah, effectivement l'abandonner au milieu des pogo pour aller au bar pouvait le justifier…


	26. Premier Restaurant

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** Ce drabble fait suite à celui 'premier rendez-vous'.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Restaurant.<strong>

Naruto était légèrement gêné, déjà qu'il était en retard il était en plus débraillé. Ce restaurant était trop chic pour lui, tout le monde le regardait de haut (il était habillé comme les serveurs gilet à part). Heureusement que Sasuke foudroyait du regard quiconque s'attardait trop sur lui. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait et on leur proposa le menu, Naruto n'y comprenait rien ! Si bien qu'il lança un regard désespéré à Sasuke qui lui commanda des _spaghettis à la bolognaise*_, c'était bon mais il ne savait pas comment manger…

Le mieux fut finalement la soirée ensuite… Très Caliente.

_*En français, s'il vous plait !_


	27. Gourmandise

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

* * *

><p><strong>Gourmandise.<strong>

Naruto avait un pot de Nutella posé sur les genoux, il plongeait de temps à autre les doigts dedans avant de les lécher, il n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre une cuillère. À côté de lui Sasuke le regardait une lueur d'envie au fond des yeux. Le spectacle était passionnant et tant pis si Naruto prenait des poignées d'amour… Il observait vraiment captivé le ballet des doigts et la langue qui venait les nettoyer, il sentait son pantalon se tendre à un endroit stratégique. Il se retenait depuis quelque temps, difficilement, de sauter sur Naruto. Finalement il craqua rapidement.


	28. Chaleur

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaleur.<strong>

Sasuke avait trop chaud pour bouger, pour faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Naruto était allongé à côté de lui, pas plus vêtu l'un que l'autre. La canicule touchait le pays du feu, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Les missions avaient toutes été annulées, le monde ninja semblait en léthargie. Pourtant personne ne profitait de ces vacances imposées, tout le monde restait 'au frai' dans les maisons. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, les draps lui collaient au dos, il soupira.

-C'est décidé, on va au pays des glaces.

-Non, ça voudrait dire se lever… Pas le courage…


	29. Addiction

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Du Fluffynion ! Et un Sasuke légèrement OCC sur les bords… Quoi que, on ne l'a encore jamais vu en couple mes amis !

* * *

><p><strong>Addiction.<strong>

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Naruto, il était devenue accros à une chose toute simple, très fluff : les petits baisers à la con. Celui du matin, qui s'ils ne l'avaient pas promettait une longue journée, celui du soir, pour 'bien dormir', celui de bonjour, ceux des mercis… Bref toutes ses petites marques d'affections, il en avait besoin, toujours un peu plus. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais si Naruto le boudait le soir il n'arrivait à s'endormir avant des heures. Il faisait la moue sans le merci ou le bonjour. C'était certes pathétique mais c'était être amoureux.


	30. Premier Noël

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** Je vous annonce officiellement, qu'il reste très exactement 12 chapitres avant la fin de cette gamme n_n.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Noël.<strong>

Naruto ne savait pas quoi offrir à Sasuke pour Noël, ce dernier avait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir grâce à sa famille. Mais en petit-amis parfait (Humm…) il se devait de trouver le cadeau idéal. Seulement, il n'y avait rien qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux : du chocolat, hors de question, des vêtements, ce mec ne portait que du sur-mesure. C'était aussi une grande part du problème : son porte monnaie grenouille était plat… c'était horrible, on était la veille de Noël et il n'avait rien. Un sourire ce dessina sur son visage : il allait s'offrir lui-même, oui ça c'était parfait !


	31. Séparation

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Séparation.<strong>

Naruto regardait Sasuke avec de grands yeux humides, n'importe qui d'autre aurait craqué mais Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui. Il trouvait ça inhumain de lui demander Ça, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il allait donc tout faire pour Ça n'arrive pas ! Il enclencha le uke-no-jutsu, des yeux plus grands, plus bleus, plus humide, la lèvre tremblante. Même si une lueur d'envie traversa les yeux de Sasuke, pas la moindre indulgence. Il agrippa le bas du tee-shirt du brun avec un 's'il te plait' plaintif. Le 'Non' fut catégorique, mais foi d'Uzumaki jamais il ne se séparerait de sa peluche batracien !


	32. Beuverie Saoul

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

* * *

><p><strong>Beuverie  Saoul.**

Ils avaient trop bu, beaucoup trop visiblement parce que Sasuke avait glissé ses mains dans son jeans malgré le monde autour d'eux et que ça ne le dérangeait même pas. Il était gémissant en plein milieu d'un bar, à moitié assis sur le comptoir mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter ? Peut-être avait-il eu la main lourde avec le rhum du ponch, mais quelle idée de lui demander ça aussi… Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son jean avait rejoint le sol. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça. Tant pis si demain ils regrettaient.

L'alcool avait du bon parfois, surement…


	33. Soirée Plateau TV

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Soirée Plateau TV.<strong>

Ils avaient mis deux trois cochonneries et des minis sandwichs sur des plateaux installés devant la télévision. Ils avaient choisi un film d'horreur un peu con, la genre qu'on regarde pour avoir une excuse pour ce coller à l'autre, sans pour autant avoir réellement peur. Naruto était blotti contre Sasuke, à moitié allongé sur son torse, un paquet de popcorn à la main alors que le film commençait. C'était parfait, il sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke dans ses cheveux et une main distraite caressait sa cuisse. Un gémissement empli la pièce alors que le film commençait. Merde, un porno…


	34. Première Nuit

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** M.

**Note :** D'accord, ça casse peut-être un mythe…

* * *

><p><strong>Première Nuit.<strong>

C'est leur première fois et Naruto devait s'avouer heureux, en quelque sorte, de ne plus être puceau… Sasuke était un peu hésitant et maladroit alors il pouvait prendre le contrôle, le guider et ça c'était très excitant. Il le surplombait assis sur son bassin, ondulant légèrement, frottant l'un contre l'autre, c'était bon mais pas suffisant. Il se laisse glisser sur la verge de Sasuke, se n'était pas très agréable, il avait été un peu trop sommairement préparé par un Sasuke trop pressé. Peu à peu, à mesure des mouvements le plaisir revint. Ce n'était peut-être pas merveilleux, mais c'était leur première fois.


	35. Caprice

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Caprice.<strong>

Naruto boudait depuis plus d'une semaine car Sasuke lui refusait qu'ils adoptent un chien, un adorable chiot tout mignon. Soit disant qu'il ne s'en occuperait pas et que ça puait… Mais Sasuke n'avait rien compris ! C'était juste un moyen détourné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à avoir un enfant. Ou alors Sasuke l'avait bien compris et refusait… Naruto voulait un chien pour commencer, un gros chien ! Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Sasuke avait peut-être raison, sachant qu'il était à même de tuer une plante verte… Mais n'empêche qu'il aurait vraiment aimé un chien ou un gamin…


	36. Emménagement

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Emménagement.<strong>

Ils avaient trouvé l'appartement idéal pour eux deux, non loin du centre ville mais pas trop éloigné du quartier Uchiwa. Ils y avaient réfléchi un long moment, au début ils n'étaient pas sûrs de supporter les manies de l'autre pourtant au fil du temps, grandement à cause de ses parents, Sasuke s'était installé chez Naruto. Et contrairement à toute attente ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires : Sasuke était un vraie fée du logis et Naruto réussissait à faire vivre l'appartement. Mais l'appartement du blond était petit, ils avaient donc marchandé l'autre. Depuis ils en avaient fait un véritable cocon, un chez-eux idéal.


	37. Chantage

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Ce chapitre fait directement suite à Caprice et Séparation. (Et plus stupide aujourd'hui je suis au Hellfest \o/)

* * *

><p><strong>Chantage.<strong>

Naruto faisait la moue, certes Sasuke avait enfin cédé à son envie d'avoir un chien mais en contre partie il devait jeter sa peluche batracien. Le chantage était horrible ! Car dans les deux cas il cédait à Sasuke. Il avait tellement bataillé pour garder son crapaud avec lui ! Mais en même temps après un mois de travail au corps Sasuke envisageait enfin la possibilité d'avoir un chien… Le choix était draconien. Il ne voulait pas céder, laisser Sasuke vainqueur… Promis il trouverait la solution pour avoir les deux ! Enfin pour le moment le chien pouvait bien attendre, pas sa peluche…


	38. Pari

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** T.

* * *

><p><strong>Pari.<strong>

Naruto avait les yeux bandés, les bras retenus par un lien au dessus de sa tête. Il avait fait un pari stupide avec Sasuke sur le fait que Itachi était incapable de rire et bien il n'aurait jamais cru que l'ainé des Uchiwa était du genre à exploser de rire si on avait le malheur de lui frôler la nuque… Du coup il se retrouvait à la merci d'un Sasuke très en forme. Bon, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, au contraire c'était très excitant… Il aurait du savoir quand Sasuke avait accepté les conditions qu'il allait perdre, c'était évident…


	39. Chifoumi

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Pierre – Feuille - Ciseaux.<strong>

(chifoumi)**  
><strong>

Ils avaient réglé le problème de la douche à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, Naruto la prenait en second, le choix du film du dimanche de même, ils regardaient les choix de Sasuke. Le repas du samedi soir idem, ils avaient mangé une salade de tomate. Pourtant Naruto était chanceux aux jeux ! Mais là il perdait à chaque fois, c'était incompréhensible. Ah ! Si la première fois il avait gagné avec la pierre, il avait donc décidé du restaurant pour le repas et depuis impossible de regagner. Il avait du perdre toute sa chance : cette foutue pierre l'abandonnait à chaque fois contre le brun…


	40. Annonce officielle

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Je poste maintenant, car vendredi je serais à la japan exo. J'vous dirais bien de venir me voir mais je n'ai pas envie de faire une description physique. Si vous voulez, j'vous propose de voir ça en mp n_n.

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce Officielle.<strong>

Sasuke soupira, il avait réuni sa famille proche dans le salon beige pour leur faire une annonce importante. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire mais Naruto ne voulait plus leur cacher ça, surtout que sa belle-mère était vraiment 'sympa' avec lui… Alors il l'avait obligé à l'annoncer à ses parents, bien sûr il n'était pas trouillard. Il soupira à nouveau doucement et lâcha son :

-Père, mère. Naruto et moi avons trouvé un appartement.

Son père pâli, sa mère gémi et son frère ricana jaune. Il ne pensait pas que ça passerait moins bien que son 'j'suis gay'.


	41. Secret

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret.<strong>

Depuis quelques temps la santé de Naruto se dégradait horriblement, il avait menti à Sasuke pour la première fois, mais il n'était pas dupe. Lui savait : le chakra de Kyubi le grignotait de l'intérieur, avec son corps vieillissant et son manque de mission il ne consommait plus assez de chakra. Il s'accumulait beaucoup trop et ne demandait qu'à sortir, impossible… Il avait bien compris que ses organes internes finiraient en bouillie à cause de la pression. Il tentait de le cacher à Sasuke mais ça allait devenir impossible. Kyubi en était désolé, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps…


	42. The End

**S.E.X.**

**S**érie non **E**xplicite n°**X**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient comme chacun le sait à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto…

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à vous de m'avoir suivis dans cette aventure d'un peu plus de 42 semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Sasuke retenait ses larmes la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère, ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir même si sous sa veste de costume Sasuke portait un tee-shirt orange. Non loin Sakura et Hinata étaient en larme, Kiba avait les yeux rougis mais il tentait de garder la face. Tous regardaient cette foutue boite qui descendait en terre. Ça avait été rapide, un mois après qu'il s'en soit rendu compte le chakra de Kyubi avait ravagé son corps et il était mort. Sasuke l'avait appris à l'instant où Naruto faisait un arrêt cardiaque, il n'avait même pas été présent pour lui…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Merci à :<p>

-PhoeniixMiiles, Animophilenrose, moi, sissi, kawai xena, mery, ShadaBlue, Suki-Chan-Love, darkmoonlady, kvt86, Nowa_Uchiwa, Extreme_Sobastard, misaki-sama007, Tahition_Shaman, Vicky-x3 et MiekoCookie pour leurs reviews qui font chaud au cœur.

-Alice-Uchiha-I, cloclo0211, Elladora_Artemys_Malfoy, Kitred, laure59, Papy-1412, rosi_hime, Sane-chan, soleeiila, SxN et Voracity666. A qui malheureusement je n'ai jamais été présenté mais qui suivent cette histoire depuis parfois le début.

-Alice-Uchiha-I, animophilenrose, Billy_Stone, darkmoonlady, ElianaHime, kty89, lyra_phoenix_snape_riddle, MiekoCookie, pascalinep, Passerine, PhoeniixMiiles, shahrukh123 et Tchoucas, qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et que ça, ça booste ma motivation.

Merci à tou(te)s et à ceux qui passeront plus tard.

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse je commence une nouvelle série la semaine prochaine sur _Good Omens_ de Terry Pratchet et Neil Gaiman)


End file.
